Adventures In Godsitting!
by Aman3003
Summary: Someone turned the all powerful Olympian gods, into four year olds. Read how Annabeth and Percy try to tackle taking care of 12 kids that are as crazy as the adult versions, but still act like normal 4 year olds.
1. Wait,What!

"PERCY! ANNABETH! HERE NOW!" Chiron yelled so loud you could here it across the long island sound.

"_ Di immortales_, Chiron what do you want?!" asked percy walking into te big house when he noticed twelve little kids sitting around him. "Umm, who's kids are these?"

"Well I don't know how or why but someone or something turned all these super powerful immortal beings into 3 year olds." Said chiron

"Were 4!" Said a little boy that looked strangely like Apollo.

"Wait you mean to tell me these are the 12 super powerful Olympian gods?" asked Annabeth.

"Yep"

"Well toddler gods " percy said "Thats something you don't see every day."

"Well you'll be taking care of them." Said chiron.

"WHAT?!" Asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh come on-" Chiron began " Iv'e been training Heroes for thousands of years, people can even say I raised you Annabeth, I need a break."

"A break ? you mean your going on vacation?"  
"Yep, Acapulco"

"Wait" Percy started " If you're going to west mexico, and Dionysus is 4, who's watching over camp?"

"oh, come on! you guys can't not die for 2 weeks?!"

"Well, there may be some amputation and lacaration but we might be fine"

"Good Chiron, out" And with that chiron left.

"This is going to be interesting"

LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK- LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK

Me: Well what do thou think?

Percy: Chirons' going to Acapulco?

Annabeth: The gods turned into little kids?

Me: Yes and yes R&R F&F bye!


	2. No sugar

**" So Annabeth, do you have any idea how to raise a child?"**

"I haven't the foggiest idea" Annabeth said. " Well, it can't be that hard can it?"

She was never that wrong again.

"AAAHHH" Screamed Aphrodite "ARTEMIS STOP!" Artemis was pulling on Aphrodite's hair.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BOW!" Aphrodite handed her a bedazzeled hunting bow.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"I'M SORRY, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT PRETTY!" and with that Aphrodite and Artemis both started bawling.

" ARES GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Hephaestus yelled at Ares who stole his Lego sword.

"NO," Was the best 4 year old Ares could come up with.

"OK EVERYONE CALM DOWN" Percy yelled, s_ilence silence silence_ then he was nailed in the head with a legos in the shape of a thunderbolt "ok zeus in the corner."

"But Hades is there talking to himself about no one wanting to play with him." and there was an emo looking 4 year old sitting in the corner muttering to himself about things most little kids don't worry about.

"Ok, what do's everyone want for breakfast?" Asked Annabeth walking into the room.

"CAP"N CRUNCH" yelled most of the olympians.

"CRUNCHITIZE ME CAP'N CRUNCHA CRUNCHA CRUNCHA CRUNCHA!" yelled Hermes with the craziest face a 4 year old could muster.

"Okay I know I shouldn't be giving you any more sugar." Said percy looking at the young version of the god of speed.

"I'll just take some more juice boxes." Said Dionysus already sipping on apple juice.

"no, no more sugar."

"Fine," Said poseidon. "I'll take a bacon egg and cheese sandwich mc'donalds style"

"Well i'm not making everyone indiviual food so we better decide, anything else to say?" Said Annabeth with a stare she got from her mom. Then there was silence, then Poseidon ruined it.

"shouldn't you be makin me a sandwich."

"No! How do you even know that?!"

"Okay everyone we are having cheerios." Percy said ending the discucion. Almost everyone looked indifferent but Demeter was jumping for joy.

"Ok everyone in the kitchen."

"Wow, they are a handful" Annabeth said watching them all walk into the kitchen.

"Well, good training for when we have kids." Percy said

"What?"

"What?"

linebreak

Me: Well, That took a _long time_.

Percy: 6 hours

Me: Shut up R&R F&F


	3. HoO vs toddlers

**" So what are we doing today?"**

Asked Athena while they were eating breakfast.

" I thought we could just play here today." Said Annabeth.

"Aww" Came from everyone younger than 5 in the room.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." Percy said.

"Fine," came from all the toddler gods.

" Now if were all done eating breakfast we can start playing." Annabeth said.

They all walked to the main room of the big house when the door opened. And in came Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, And Piper.

" Um, not to be rude but whose kids are these?" Asked Leo.

" These are the Olympian gods." Percy said.

"Wait you mean to tell me these 3 year olds are our parents?!" Piper asked.

" were 4!"

"Ok great you guys came we cannot handle them alone." Percy said.

**~linebreak~**

Frank walked up to Apollo playing with his stuffed horse.

"Hey Apollo what you doing there."

"I'm just playing with the coolest horse ever!"

"I wouldn't say he's the coolest horse ever." Frank said.

" If you could turn into a better one then tell me." Apollo said while frank was turning into a shetland pony.

"Wow"

"Hey Heph!" Leo said walking up to his four year-old dad , that sounded weird.

"Hey." Said Hephaestus while building things out of lego thecnic peices you couldn't imagine.

" I bet I could build better than you." Said Leo always wanting to see if he could build better than his dad.

"Oh really pick up some pieces and a disconnector."

" Hey Aphrodite." Said Piper walking up to aphrodite giving her barbie dolls a make over.

" Hello do you want a make over?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Um, sure!"

"Okay sit down."

"Hey" Said Nico walking other to his dad. Both af them in the same area pretty much radiated darkness.

" Hey,"

"So why aren't you playing with them."

"They don't want me too."

"Look they might not care whether or not your there but that dosen't mean they don't want you." Nico said like a father talking to his son.

"But Zeus said I have to stay here."

"You don't have to listen to him."

"Really!"

"Yep."

Not much after that happened, Zeus and Hera forced Jason and Hazel to play house. Hephaestus demolished Leo by building a scale replica of New york. Athena and Annabeth where reading _choose your own adventure books_. Percy and Poesidon were playing in the sink. Demeter planted a flower seed in a pot, And Aphrodite made piper look stunning. After all the gods were tired, they decided It was nap time.

"But i'm not tired!" Are's complained after Annabeth and Percy gave the order.

"We already set up the sleeping bags and even we are tired so it's nap time."

"Okay, but i'm not going to sleep." then in 3 minutes all the olympians were asleep.

"That was a first" Said Hazel letting out a sigh.

"It was truely interesting, right Leo?" Said Jason, then he noticed his flaming freind was missing. "Leo?"

"I think I found him." Frank said gesturing to a sleeping Leo. " Why am I not suprised." when all the others were try not to make noise while laughing.

"Shut it pony boy." Muttered Leo in his sleep.

**~Linebreak~**

Me: Well, hopefully longer R&R & F&F, *p.s can someone tell me if you can PM someone a picture?*


	4. I'm in charge

Hello Audience, readers, whatever! Anyway I am rick riordan...NOT. This chapter is allegorical I think that's how it's used R&R F&F.

**~linebreak~**

**"Hey Zeus, can I watch?"**

Asked Hades when everyone else was watching Yo gabba gabba. Percy and Annabeth were off getting lunch, And the rest of the Heroes of Olympus were training or relaxing in their cabins.

"No! I thought I told you to sit in the corner."

"But-" Hades began then interrupted by Zeus.

"I'm in charge here now go!" Zeus decreed then Hades' went to the corner sulking.

"Zeus that was mean." Said Hera looking at her brother.

"He needs to learn to listen to who's in charge" Right then Nico walked through the door. He saw what they were watching and he curled his upper lip in disgust.

"_How can mortals watch this, much less show it to their kids?"_ he thought_ "I mean these are obviously monsters."_ Remembering his run in with the pink one, she's merciless,

"Hey, why is hades in the corner?" Nico Asked Dionysus.

"Zeus said he had to sit there."

"What!? Hades come here." Nico said.

"No! I said he had to sit there."

"Zeus, you are not in charge I am, now Zeus in the corner for 5 minutes."

"But-"

"No get there now!" Then Zeus went silently crying.

"_Why is he telling me what to do? I'm in charge"_

"Hey what's going on out here?" Asked Percy walking out from the kitchen carrying a tray of PB & J's.

Then Nico walked over to Percy and explained everything. After Percy put down the sandwich's and walked over to Zeus.

"Hey buddy." Said Percy walking over to Zeus.

Zeus whimpered and hid his head between his legs.

"Ok Zeus You are not in charge here, you see, most of the time in life the person older than you are in charge and you usually aren't in charge of the people that are the same age." Percy said putting it in a way a 4 year old would understand.

"But I want to." Zeus whimpered.

"We all want to be in charge, one day you will, but now I am. So you have to listen to me ok?"

"Ok." Zeus said Picking his head up.

"Now let's go get some lunch.

**~linebreak~**

Percy: I'm in charge Yes! Finally once in my life!

Me: No! I'm in charge! I could do whatever I want. I could kill you off and reincarnate you. I have the power. KNEEL BEFORE ME HAHAHA!

Annabeth: Well I think he's busy so I guess I have to say it R&R F&F.


	5. Winner Toddlers

I have to say this-

this here is a disclaimer-

Apollo Haiku

**~linebreak~**

The rest of the day went without a hitch. The rest of the gang came over, they ate mac&cheese after Percy and Annabeth decided it's better if they didn't leave the big house. But then came the biggest challenge.

"Ok team i've either battled or smack talked 50% of ancient greece." Percy said talking to the Heroes of Olympus plus Nico. "But this is a battle I can't do alone."

"Were there for you Perce." Said Frank " May any non-four year old god bless us."

"Thanks frank. Annabeth have the battle plan?"

"I have it done perfectly."

"Lay it on us."

"Okay the Big House Is a 4 bedroom 3 bath house." Annabeth began eyeing them all making sure they were paying attention. "Now, if we seperate the boys and the girls during bathtime but do it at the same time that would save time and energy, same with putting them in Pajamas, wait, we don't have pajamas!"

"I thought ahead and got the stolls to get me some PJs for the tikes." Said leo bringing out some pajamas no one noticed where there.

"They didn't ask why you needed them?" Asked Percy.

"They respect me that much."

"Ok after that we will split them into rooms, each room has 3 so everyone gets their own bed and so piper hazel and I get the girls. Percy Jason and Leo get Zeus ,Hades ,Poseidon and Hermes . Nico and Frank get Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo and Dionysus. Got it?"

"Got it" came from everyone in the room

"Lets roll."

**~BREAK THE LINES~**

Now some might say demigods aren't real, gods don't exist, and ancient greek things are just a myth. But Percy know all of those things are real so he knew this might be impossible.

"Why do I have to take bath?" Asked Poseidon crossing his arms outside the bathroom door.

"Really? you of all people will be arguing this?"Said Percy

"I like clean water, not the one with all the soap that gets in your eyes and ears."

"Eh true, But your getting a bath!" And with that Percy picked Poesidon up, and went into the bathroom.

When they were all in the bathtub, well all four year olds that is that's when thing's got all action movie like and flashed between different bad thing's happening before the one very big event.

"Hey Poseidon splashed me." Whined Hades.

"Well then don't hit me!"

"I didn't hit you Zeus pushed me!"

"Well then tell Hermes to move over!"

"Well make this bathtub bigger then!"

And with that the 4 of them started fighting, Percy and Jason tried to stop their dads and two other god's from murdering each other.

"Hey Leo help us!" Shouted Jason over the brawling .

"Huh" Leo said. "I'm still here?"

_**scene flash**_

"OW, Aprhodite, why would you do that!" Artemis cried after Aphrodite accedentially squirted soap in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! it just squirted out!"

"Hera, what do you like better animals or plants?" Demeter asked her sister, if your mortal you better answer plant's but Hera's immortal so she answered truthfully.

"Animals"

"But plants are so cool!"

"They're boring."

"Your as boring as Athena!" Demeter said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Asked Athena.

"Ok, everyone calm down." Annabeth said already assesing the situation.

"Yes calm down." Piper said with total charm speak. But it was to late, it's already set in motion.

"Are's stop it!." Hephaestus wined, Ares would not stop poking him."

"What are you going to do?" Then they started fighting, and nico trided to split them up.

"Will you turn into a manatee?" Asked Apollo annyoing Frank.

"No."

"A snake?"

"No."

"A starfish?"

"No."

"A-" Apollo started but was cut of by frank.

"Just stop asking I will not." Apollo looked really sad like he was about to cry.

"Uhh, fine." and with that a manatee was laying on the floor.

**~linebreak~**

After they were all washed, clothed and in bed the Heroes of Olympus collapsed.

"That was the hardest day ever." Annabeth said.

"Wait, that was all one day!?" Asked Percy, "5 chapters in one day!?"

"Percy! what did we say about breaking the fourth wall?" Asked Annabeth.

"Fine, but this is going to be a _long_ two weeks."

**~linebreak~**

Me: *exhausted* I'm sorry where all tired, except maybe Leo.

Leo: Hey, I was useful!"

Me: Whatever, can you just say the ending stuff?

Leo: R&R & F&F! hey have you seen Frank?

Me: I think he's still a manatee?

Leo: Really that has to be my screen saver! * Run's off*

Me: you heard him folks R&R and whatever *fall's asleep*


End file.
